


A Thief in the Night

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Unconscious Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes in the morning to an intruder in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

Jim was already slowly waking when he felt Jerome start moving around in his arms. The jostling only woke him more.

 

He blinked before giving a start. Had he been holding the kid all night? He looked up into the redhead's face, which spread into a wide grin. Jerome wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "You know, Jim, you're _very_ affectionate in your sleep..." The kid gave him an amused look which made him gulp and his dick stand at attention, "If you roll over and there's a warm body - you just latch right on!" Jim sighed.

 

"How did you even get in here?" The detective questioned, surprise and annoyance evident in his tone.

 

"Relax-" He said, maniacal smile still in place, "I may or may not have made a copy of your key. No big deal."

 

The detective frowned, "A copy of my key-" He sighed, " _Yeah_ , no big deal at all..."

 

"Oh, relax, Jimmy, you _never_ relax!" He pressed himself against the detective suggestively, "Let your guard down for five seconds and embrace your inner darkness," he smiled widely before straddling the older man's hips, "and then let yourself do everything you and I _both know_ you want to do to me!" He released one of his signature laughs.

 

The older man gives him a look.

 

"What?" Jerome asked, smile still strong, "It's not like you can deny it, Jim. That cuddling was _entirely_ platonic until you woke up, realised it was me, and got an erection, _I'll have you know..."_ Jim looked up at him and groaned when the redhead suddenly ground down against him.

 

He pushed the kid off of him, and the teen gave a sound of annoyance as he fell back onto Jim's mattress.

 

His red hair was messy from a night's sleep and he was wearing a shirt too big for him that looked suspiciously like one of Jim's. The sight of the kid strewn across his sheets made him gulp. As much as it kills him to even admit it to even _himself_ , the kid looks _cute_. _Adorable_ , even, and it doesn't help his erection one bit.

 

There was something so delicate and beautiful about Jerome’s face, Jim had never been able to ignore it. It was the first thing he noticed when he met the kid-and it always seemed to strike him. It almost seemed as though the redhead was created just to entice and seduce Jim Gordon.

 

He shook his head. _Pay attention_ , Jim tells himself, _The kid is crossing a lot of lines. You should be angrier than you are._

 

"Did you steal one of my shirts?" He makes sure he asks it with a strong hint of annoyance in his tone. Jerome chuckles, and for a second Jim wondered what on Earth happened while he was asleep last night. Then he realises he doesn't truly want to know.

 

"Maybe I did-" The kid says, and he sits up and his eyes widen in excitement then. He looms over Jim and his fingers curl and uncurl around the hem of the large grey shirt in question, "Do you want me to take it off?" The question takes the older man by surprise, but not as much as the redhead crawling over him on his knees.

 

He stammers, "No, don't take it off!"

 

He's trying to resist. Jerome thinks that's cute.

 

The maniac presses the front of his body against the detective's and wraps his arms around his neck. He brings his lips toward the older man's cheek, laying down a kiss before heading toward his ear and whispering to him, "So...that means...you want to remove it yourself then, I take it?"

 

Jim's brain is telling him to throw the kid off again, it's telling him that a good detective wouldn't sleep with an eighteen year old homicidal sociopath. It doesn't matter though because _it's too late._ He gives in, and before he knows it Jerome's shirt - Jim's shirt, technically - is already being flung across the room. The teen laughs hard at being exposed, it's somehow hilarious that his boxer briefs are all that's left on his body.

 

Jim's eyes consume him, taking in every plane of his body, sweeping over it before finally falling on the clothed bulge. He didn't let his eyes linger there for long, instead choosing to sweep back up before looking reluctantly into the eyes of the one teasing him. He's still chuckling lightly.

 

"This isn't funny, Jerome." The maniac's grin only widened.

 

"Oh Jimmy, _Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy."_ He was looming over the older man as though he was a predator, not realising that in the situation he'd put himself in-he was _actually_ the prey. "Isn't it an absolute wonder that I fell for you? We have such _differing_ senses of humour!" His eyes suddenly narrow and his grin falls. An oddly serious look overtakes his pretty face. "I can't deny though, Jimmy, you _really just drive me crazy..."_

"Uh, me? _Me? Me_ driving _you_ crazy? Huh. Always thought it was the other way around because you _tend to drive me batshit insane."_

 

The redhead looked amused at that, at least. "You're just upset," he tells Jim, grinding against him, "because you get so hot and bothered when I'm around... I bet your little girlfriend can't get you going _half as fast_ as I can, Jim." He runs his hands up Jim's bare chest, the man not having slept with a shirt. Jim wasn't able to deny it, after all, their erections were hot against one another, separated by only two thin layers. He was desperate for friction, embarrassed to admit he found himself wishing the redhead would grind against him again.

 

Jerome laughs at the detective's silence.

 

"See Jimm-" He's cut off mid-word though, when Jim's body practically slams him back, sending him tumbling, on his back, a predatory Jim hovering over him. He's tired of being played with. The redhead gulps beneath him, small smile remaining on his face. He's aroused, he's impressed, he can feel the heat rolling off of Jim's body, _he wants._

 

"You seem so desperate Jerome," he breathes in his ear. The smile is wiped off of Jerome's face, a shiver going down his spine. "You're being so bad. You're breaking so many rules, pushing so many boundaries. I can't just.. _.forgive_ that, can I?" Jim's logic has left the building, "Don't you think you deserve to be punished?"

 

Jerome's grin returned at that, "...Do you want me to flip over or will you do that yourself too?" He asked cheekily.

 

"No," Jim stated, as though it were obvious, "I'm going to take you just like this and you're going to look at me the entire time." Jerome couldn't help but become fully aroused after hearing the man use that firm tone he loved so much. He was looking down at the redhead, eyes dilated to an extreme. He licked his lips.

 

Jerome watched every movement Jim made, locked on the hand that slowly came forward to latch and hook around the elastic of his boxers. He looked up to meet the detective's eyes then, giving a nod in okay. The man tugged them away impatiently, revealing Jerome in all his glory. Warmth pooled in Jim’s stomach at the sight of Jerome’s long, bare form stretched out below him for the taking. He tore his own underwear down, letting loose a deep sigh as his erection was released from the extremely restrictive clothing. He could barely manage to fling both pairs away in a random direction.

 

Jerome feels a wave shoot through his spine as Jim situates himself between his legs, and he wraps them around the older man.

 

The detective lifts Jerome's thighs just a little bit, just enough that he could dip his fingers down between them. Jerome shivered when he felt a finger meet his entrance and slowly press into it. Jim was right, Jerome realised, there was no way he could stop looking at Jim, watching his movements. He'd be watching him the whole time, he was sure.

 

The real burn came with two fingers. As Jim scissored his fingers to stretch Jerome, the younger man couldn't help the moans that began to fall from his mouth. The only way Jim could silence the moans was to press his own lips down onto his, kissing him until he was to breathless to do anything but pant, and his lips were swollen and red. "J _im..."_

 

The look on the redhead's face made Jim desperate, and he began to rush, inserting a third finger and stretching the fingers as far apart as he could manage. The entrance was tight and hot around his fingers, and he could only imagine how it would feel clenching around him.

 

"Come on already..." Jerome panted, wanting more.

 

Jim thrusted the fingers in and out several more times before deciding that Jerome was ready and withdrawing them. He positioned his erection at the redhead's entrance and then he gave one more look at him. He still couldn't believe it was happening - that he was giving in. He'd spent months resisting the kid's advances, only ever occasionally letting himself indulge in kisses. He knew all of that was over now and there was no turning back.

 

Jerome's eyes were dark in his arousal as he looked up into Jim's eyes unwaveringly, and their eyes met just as the head of Jim's member breached Jerome.

 

"Ahh." Jerome couldn't help the sound, he'd never felt anything quite like the feeling of Jim entering him. Jim gripped Jerome's hips tight, getting a good hold on him. He used it to maneuver Jerome, pulling him a bit further onto his cock before giving him more time to adjust. The redhead was just as tight as he'd imagined, and the urge to screw mercilessly was almost enough to make Jim give up on entering slowly. He knew it was the first time the kid had ever done anything though, and thought doing that to him would simply be too cruel. Even though he more than deserved it after everything he’d done.

 

He slipped another inch past the tight, fluttering muscles, releasing a groan of his own when he had to force himself to stop again. He wasn’t able to continue holding out though, the feeling of the walls of Jerome’s entrance clenching, tight and hot around his erection was too much. The feeling ended up making Jim’s hips thrust against his will, pressing him deeper into the redhead than he’d intended at that point. He’d been trying to take it easy on the kid-inch by inch-unfortunately, before he knew it he had seated himself completely inside of him.

 

“More-” Jerome was taking it well, so well in fact that the kid was trying desperately to thrust against him too.

 

He almost grinned at the kid’s antics before just deciding to give him what he wanted, withdrawing himself from his entrance before roughly slamming himself back inside of his body. The sensation made Jerome scream, pleasure rushing up his spine from the spot of contact and clouding his brain. Neither of them had any rational thought left, and the only thing they knew was that they wanted more, more contact, more sensation, more euphoria, more _of each other._

 

“Jer _ome!”_ The name fell freely from Jim’s lips as he rutted against him, far more freely than he ever thought it could. He picked up pace quickly, knowledge of Jerome’s virginity pushed far, far to the back of his head. Jerome seemed to be perfectly fine and if nothing else, _just as wanting and desperate._ Afterall, what had he given into the darkness for if he was _still_ too busy worrying to enjoy himself?

 

“...Ha…” The eighteen year old moaned below him, _“Harder!”_ He commanded.

 

The detective continued his onslaught, truly showing that he was throwing caution to the wind. Every thrust of his hips had Jerome moaning below him, chanting Jim’s name and curling his nails into the skin of Jim’s back. As the detective continued to rock against the redhead, he couldn’t help the urge to begin marking the smooth pale skin of his neck. Anyone, he realised after he’d done so, would know the kid was taken when they laid eyes on him.

 

He never thought he’d be ensuring that people knew Jerome Valeska was taken, but once it was happening it felt too right to stop.

 

He continued moving inside of him at a fast pace, losing his ability to do anything more than groan and thrust. Jerome was unlike any other person he’d slept with, he was quite possibly the most beautiful, the most maniacal, and the tightest. Every thrust inside the heat brought Jim closer and closer to the edge, his brain barely registering as he took a hold of the erection trapped between their bodies. Jerome’s mouth fell open and he released a deep groan as he let himself get lost in the sensation Jim began giving him-working the length until Jerome was right there on edge with him.

 

"Ji-!" Was all Jerome could manage to get out when he was suddenly overtaken with his orgasm. He spent himself between their bodies, before going mostly limp beneath Jim. The older man continued to move against him for several moments before he was thrown into the middle of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. He slowed and then stopped moving, just pressing Jerome into the mattress motionlessly as he filled him to the brim.

 

When he withdrew they were both breathing deeply, still holding one another. After a moment to catch his breath, Jerome could only make one remark. “To think I wasn’t even planning to be here in the morning at all-”

 

“You weren’t?” Jim asked, genuinely curious then, “I thought you made yourself all comfortable wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed?”

 

Jerome laughed, he didn’t really know what to say. So he told the truth: “I only came for the shirt.”

 

“Only came for the shirt?”

 

“Well, yeah, then I saw you laying in bed and...I just wanted to get in for a few _moments_...then you _grabbed_ me in an iron grip that I couldn’t escape- Then I fell asleep... It's your fault, really-” But Jim interrupted him, still not letting Jerome escape from underneath him.

 

“Wait, back up, you came for my shirt?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking down at the nervous teenager. He knew Jerome didn’t like being straightforward about his feelings, and so he was shocked that Jerome even admitted he’d come for the shirt. The kid was silent and refused to meet Jim’s eyes then. “You don’t...you don’t need to be embarrassed, Jerome.” He told him, but the kid still refused to say anything. The detective sighed before he just kissed the maniac’s cheek and rolled off of him.

 

Jerome took him by surprise by finally speaking up: “I just wanted some shirts...I was going to leave afterward and I originally wanted it to be like I was never here...I just...don’t have...enough shirts so I was just going to steal yours. Slowly. One by one.”

 

“Oh _sure.”_

 

“No really.” Jerome gave a grin until he realised that Jim really wasn’t accepting the excuse at all. His face fell, “What! You think you’re so great? You think I wanted your shirt because it’s yours? Fuck no.”

 

“Huh.” Jim remarked, “So...it had nothing to do with the fact that I wore that shirt only two days ago, and hadn’t washed it yet?”

 

“Well Hell, Jimmy,” He tried desperately to save face, “If I had known that-”

 

“No, clearly my dirty clothes are in a _completely_ different place.” He interrupted, “You know, they’re on the floor? The clean clothes are in my dresser, so no, you did not _accidentally_ take a shirt that _smells just like me.”_

 

The teenager got pink, though he’d gun down anyone who said it out loud.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No.” The blond _did_ get quiet though, relaxing next to the redhead for a few minutes, “You can have the shirt...if you really want it…”

 

“No, I don’t-” Jerome told him.

 

“Yeah, well,” Jim sighed, “If it...disappears...it’s okay.”

 

“It won’t.”

 

“Okay…”

 

He never saw that shirt unless Jerome was wearing it after that.

 

 


End file.
